


Pillow Fort

by autisticblueteam



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Autistic Character, F/F, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autisticblueteam/pseuds/autisticblueteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d come to expect a <i>lot</i> of things. Finding Carolina adding the finishing touches to a pillow fort was not among them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr prompt for the last few days of Femslash Feb! This time the prompt was 'Cuddling in a blanket fort' which I managed to mess up and say 'pillow fort' throughout, but y'know.

There were a lot of things Kimball had come to expect from her ex-freelancer girlfriend. She’d come to expect waking up in the middle of the night to her working; she’d come to expect finding her with bloody knuckles from another training session taken too far; she’d come to expect finding her curled up in a ball, wrapped in blankets; she’d even come to expect finding her buzzing with so much adrenaline that her immediate response to seeing Kimball was to say ‘fight me!’. She’d come to expect a _lot_ of things.

Finding Carolina adding the finishing touches to a pillow fort was not among them.

Kimball stood in the doorway for a long, long time, just watching Carolina adjust the structure. She was quite the sight, dashing around and bouncing on her toes, dressed only in her sports bra and a pair of sweats that hung loose around her hips. A nice sight, yes, but a sight nonetheless.

Kimball almost felt like it would be rude of her to interrupt, but eventually her curiosity and amusement got the better of her.

“What’re you doing?”

Carolina barely paused for a moment, “Building a pillow fort?”

She didn’t exactly mean for that to come out as if it were a question.

Kimball raised an eyebrow, an amused smile on her lips, “Building a pillow fort.”

“Building a pillow fort,” Carolina repeated, nodding and adjusting the position of one of the blankets. She looked back up at Kimball, stood there bouncing on the tips of her toes and with this almost _hopeful_ look in her eyes, “General, would you like to come and help me defend my pillow fort? You’re the best woman for the job.”

“Well,” Kimball said, stepping away from the doorway and letting it shut behind her, “if I’m the best woman for the job…”

Carolina smiled a smile that was so genuine, Kimball had to do a slight double-take. The other woman didn’t seem to notice, simply dashing over and kissing Kimball. The general leant into the kiss, only to pull back laughing a moment later when Carolina’s nimble fingers began to unclasp her armour.

“Alright, alright, I can manage that myself. You go get comfortable,” She said, gently taking hold of her hands and pushing them away. She gave them a squeeze, kissing Carolina quickly, and then nudged her, “Go on.”

Carolina did as she was told, clambering into the pillow fort through an opening covered by one of the blankets. Kimball watched her go, then started to remove her armour with a smile.

It didn’t take her long. Her armour removed, replaced by an old pair of tan sweats and a pale blue tank top, she clambered into the pillow fort. Carolina was laid there waiting for her, wrapped up in blankets with messy hair and a smile on her face.

“Hello,” She said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face and grinning. Kimball chuckled, shuffling over to her and draping an arm around her.

“Hello. Let me guess, speed unit? Or energy supplements?”

Carolina tilted her head, “Hm. Both?”

Kimball sighed, kissing the top of her head, “You’re going to end up killing yourself one day, Carolina.”

Carolina didn’t respond to that, opting instead to nuzzle her head against Kimball’s jaw and press a kiss to her neck. Kimball sighed softly, leaning her head against hers and holding her close. Carolina relaxed, nudging her jaw with her head and mumbling something incoherent against her skin.

“What was that?”

Carolina didn’t answer, and Kimball shook her head. She shifted to lay on her side properly, and Carolina shifted around to bury head head against her chest. She draped them both in her softest available blankets – an honour, Kimball had learned early on – and closed her eyes. Kimball wrapped her arms around her, knowing full well she’d soon have a dead arm for her troubles, and held her close.

It felt surprisingly safe in there, surrounded by nothing but flimsy pillows and blankets that offered no real protection. Maybe it was how soft it all ways, and how welcoming that made it feel. Maybe it was how isolated it felt, or how personal it felt. No matter what it was, Kimball felt safe, and Carolina clearly did too – she fell asleep within minutes.

Kimball smiled. Well, it hadn’t been what she was expecting, but it was something to add to the list.


End file.
